


Imposter Syndrome

by lighthouse_at_sea



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is the imposter, Blue is too nervous to do anything, Gen, POV imposter, Tags May Change, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse_at_sea/pseuds/lighthouse_at_sea
Summary: Blue didn't know what he was doing, and he was finding out he didn't really want to be here at all.
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us) Background
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based solely on the fact that I am the worst at Imposter and am too nervous to kill anyone and wish I was voted out every time.
> 
> Ps can't believe I'm writing this lol

The light around him was a strange concept. He had photo-receptors, but they didn't work the same as those of a human. His species was used to the dark corners of the galaxy, leaky hangars and cool vents.

He looked around again at the weak morning light of the launching pad, the shuttle ready to be launched in an hour's time in order to get to the Skeld. That was where he needed to go, and where he would complete his mission. 

The air felt slightly damp across his skin. He would miss it here. He was only on Earth as a transit to this ship, but it felt nice. The humming of the sun and all the microscopic organisms thriving in the air and ground. He had seen a few humans already as he hung around the site. They moved about with paperwork or toolkits, making preparations for the launch.

He knew there were already a handful of others in the shuttle, but he didn't want to join them just yet.

He lingered around the scaffolding, absentmindedly absorbing and consuming the paramecia and microbes crawling along him and drifting through the air.

A human rushed past, suited up in cyan. That was the eight now, wasn't it? He better get in.

Blue walked away from the shadowy underbelly of the shuttle and followed his crewmate. Up, up they went on the long ladder to make it into the shuttle.

Inside, people milled about, chatting and accessorizing their suits. He wondered if he should put something on from the large bin of items provided. He he had learned that they were to keep up crew morale and to feel more normal while they were forced to keep their suits on within the ship, at least until all the repairs were made and the mission could continue.

The Skeld was currently floating through space unmanned and broken, the last crew killed and the ship left for dead by his brethren. The Skeld and its mission should have been abandoned when the humans heard the news. If only they could let things be.

"Alright team, we're about ready to launch, better get buckled up now."

Blue turned toward the woman who had spoken. Their captain. Her orange suit and large hat meant business, and so he took a seat and buckled up. He was quickly sandwiched between white and yellow.

Nodding in a satisfied manner at her crew, Orange took her seat last.

People still talked. Yellow was shouting across to Brown how when they got back, they should visit Lime. Next to him, White was pressing her helmet against Black's, who was whispering a quiet reassurance.

The shuttle gave a shake, which built into a tremor. White bounced her leg. Blue could feel the limb brush against his own.

A thrust of pressure pushed Blue into his seat.

They broke the atmosphere and a few people cheered and hollered. The captain unbuckled and made her way to the control panel. The shuttle blasted forward at light speed, hurdling away from the planet. Another round of cheers, in which Blue tentatively joined in.

Soon everyone was up and milling around again. Blue looked around and tried to figure out who he should talk to, or if he should talk to anyone at all.

But before he could say anything, the computer crackled to life. The whole room quieted, and everyone turned to look at the panel.

A crackle of static, then a burst of noise that solidified into sound.

"Shuttle One! We've just gotten word! There's an Imposter aboard, they were wearing -"

But the message cut out before they could say blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shocked how fast I wrote this.

The crew turned toward Orange, still staring at the panel. She was stiff, one hand suspended in the air as if she could grab on to the missing piece of information and everything would be okay. But the panel was silent, not even a trace of static in the air.

"We can't turn back now, there's not enough fuel." Despite her quiet voice, her words carried through the silent room, the only sounds the shaking and moans of their sputtering shuttle.

"Well what are we going to do?" Brown asked fearfully. "Just wait for the Imposter to pick us off one by one?"

Orange locked her hands behind her back and started to pace, throwing glances towards her crew. Everyone stood straight under her helmeted gaze.

"Crews have survived Imposters before. We'll just have to go about this logically and calmly. We'll keep an eye on each other and the vents. People will report any and all suspicious activity to me at once."

"What makes us think you're not the imposter?"

Blue had a hard time figuring out who said that. It was either Red or Green. Their voice was calm and their words poured over everyone like ice water. The wave of gasps and palpable fear from the crew made Orange falter. She stepped back a pace. 

"You're right." She held her hands up placatingly. "We shouldn't be hiding information from each other at a time like this. How about we all meet in the cafeteria instead?"

Blue stared impassively at the captain, then turned toward others. People nodded or shrugged. With the heavy tint of the glass to protect from radiation, Blue's disinterest went unnoticed, nothing more than another foggy shadow.

Another beep from the control panel had Brown yelping and White jumping. Once again, Orange walked up to the panel, and scanned the scrawling words of the readout.

"We've made it to the last known coordinates of the Skeld. Prepare to disembark."

The crew moved forward in hesitant shuffles towards the door. This shuttle, with everyone together in one place, was the safest they would get. The Skeld was made for a crew of dozens and the ship's sprawling hallways and numerous rooms would make anyone vulnerable to attack.

Blue's first glimpse of the Skeld was a dim cafeteria. The lights were out.

"I was afraid this would happen."

Orange turned back around into the shuttle. Blue looked around to see what everyone else was doing. They seemed to want to drift to the cafeteria table to wait for the captain's return together. 

Orange came back with a metal crate. "Flashlights for everyone, take your pick."

Blue reached in and pulled out a small, black cylinder. With a click, its light flickered to life.

"This is no good, I can't see two feet in front of me even with this light!" That was Red, making the calm voice from earlier Green.

"I'm sorry, but they're all we got," Orange said. "Now, here are your tasks and sleeping quarter assignments. We'll be bunking two to a room, in airtight spaces with enough oxygen for the night. The doors have been set to automatically lock from 2100 to 0600 hours. That means the _Imposter_ can't risk a kill overnight, or they'll be caught come morning.

She said "Imposter" in a loud voice, daring one of her crew to flinch and tremble and give themselves away. Blue controlled every facet of his disguise, his body would not give himself away.

A tablet was placed into Blue's hands. He glanced it over.

Swipe Card  
Fix Wiring  
Inspect Sample  
Align Engine Output  
Submit Scan  
Upload Data

"Okay, people. Get to work!"

The crew took off, knowing the layout quite well from their extensive preparation for this mission.

Blue followed along the main pack, heading for Admin. The small spheres of light from everyone made the metallic corridors shine.

Cards for everyone were found in the desk. Blue grabbed his own. Well, the original Blue's. It swiped and accepted him the same as everyone else.

Blue moved on with the rest of the crew, then watched in indecision as people started splitting up like mice in a maze, all set on completing their own tasks.

He needed to start heading somewhere too, lest someone notice he wasn't completing any tasks. Another minute of walking and he found himself in Storage. He looked around for something to look busy with, but the small vent, flush against the wall, pulled on his attention instead. Safe and dark and cold, with fresh air constantly being blown through.

There was no one around. He dove in, his constructed body falling apart into a wave of connected cells that slid through the grates with ease. Thankfully, his flashlight and tablet were just small enough to squeeze in as well.

In the vents, he sighed. Well, not really, as he didn't have the facsimile of a human mouth anymore. He sloshed around, sticking to the slides of the vent and then steadily pushing himself along the narrow channel without much thought to where he was going.

He came across a new vent and peered out. Beyond the grate was Cyan, sitting in the navigation chair, bent over and typing rapidly. He was alone. It would be so easy.

Fear flashed through him that he promptly shoved down. It would okay, killing was easy. A spike through the heart, they would be dead in an instant.

He shook minutely.

He froze when Cyan did. Cyan twisted his head and Blue shrunk back into the darkness, quivering.

"Green, you here to help with navigation?"

"Of course, two heads are better than one, after all."

Blue slunk away as the two settled in to do their task. He couldn't kill with a witness, after all.

As much as he knew he needed to stop this mission, hiding in the vents was easier. No humans could try to talk to him and risk him slipping up, and there were no tasks he would need to fake to complete. He knew he would need to leave in time for the evening meal as well as to sleep, but for now he moved around silently.

His plans to wait for supper were interrupted an hour or so later by a blaring alarm.

Panic shooting through him, he tore towards the nearest vent and reformed. A second later he froze, because anyone could have seen him, but a quick 360 degree turn of his head showed him nothing but darkness and piles of crates.

He took off at a sprint to make it to the cafeteria.

Footsteps behind him revealed Red and Pink. He would ask them what happened, but they were all busy running, all their lights bouncing chaotically with each step.

The cafeteria lights were back on, and let off a disarmingly calm aura of safety. Blue slowed down, and he, Red, and Pink approached the crew, who were gathered at one of the large, circular tables.

He hesitantly took a spot next to Brown and looked around.

Yellow stood at the head of the table, arms crossed. Blue assumed it was them who had sounded the alarm.

"I saw Orange vent."

Everyone's gaze shot towards their captain. Blue's did too, but more out of genuine curiosity. His species could detect one another, and Orange was certainly human.

"I certainly did not! I've been in communications all day trying to establish a link with Command."

Yellow scoffed and pressed on. "Well did anyone see you there?" He looked around at the group.

People hesitantly shook there heads as his gaze passed over them, one after another.

"Me and Green were in navigation."

"I was with Pink in wires."

"I was in storage," Blue tossed out. At least that was where he met up with Pink and Red.

"Orange you got here first, how did you make it before Pink, Red, and Blue if you came from communications?"

"I don't know, I ran faster? I swear, I'm not an Imposter." But Orange was losing her cool, her head swiveled side to side in attempt to keep everyone in her vision, and her words came out panicked.

"You were at the panel before we could hear who the Imposter was," Blue stated. It was true, so it didn't feel like such a terrible thing to say, but their insides trembled at the diversion, edging this crew on to eject their innocent leader.

"That's true!" White shouted. "And you wanted all the information given to you!"

Try as Orange might, her crew turned against her like a pack of hungry wolves.

"We could cast a vote?" Red suggested, pulling up his pad.

The crew seemed to like that idea, and all pulled out their pads as well. Red fiddled with them all for a second, and Blue's got his back with a new app, where he could select who they thought was the Imposter.

Blue felt empty as he clicked Orange's icon. He was sitting right here, but no one even glanced his way.

An extra tablet laid in the center of the table, collecting the votes. Pink, White, Blue, Red...

The votes came in, and all but Orange and Green voted for their captain. The two extra votes went to the innocent skip option along the bottom. Blue wondered why Green had not voted when the evidence seemed insurmountable. Loyalty? Cowardice?

"Please, stop, it's not me!" Orange whimpered, her strong facade breaking down as Yellow stepped forward, grabbing her arm.

"Orange. Let's go."

Blue and the others watched at the large window as Orange was sent into space. A true imposter would lose their form, gravity unable to help with cohesion. So when Orange's full suit drifted past, only one thought was running through everyone's minds. 

Orange was not the Imposter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this, but I hope it's enjoyable to read! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no plot outline so this is just going to be whatever I think of next. It's probably going to be a slow story, more contemplation than action.

People stared in horror long after the body had drifted past. It seemed no one knew what to say. What did it say about them that they were so quick to turn on their captain?

"I don't think it would be wise to vote again on circumstantial evidence." Green said quietly, breaking the silence.

Yellow nodded meekly. "I'm sorry," he threw out to the group. Black gave him the rude human gesture, stepping away from the group with a shake of her head. She walked off toward the engines.

"I'll... talk to her," White said, disappearing too.

The group slowly dispersed. It was a quiet affair.

Blue went to Med Bay, busying himself with the multitude of samples for analysis. It would be quite a long, delicate task, if he were actually set on doing it right. Instead he carefully mislabelled beakers, removed labels, and switched things around, diluting some samples with water as he went along. While he reasoned he could sabotage more important areas of the ship, it could wait for another day. The crew was scared enough as it was.

At 2000 hours, he packed away his "work" and went to join the crew in the cafeteria for dinner. There were two tables, one teeming with people, and the other with Yellow. He observed the divide as he took a ration pack from the crate.

Blue didn't know what to feel about the ostracized member. The human likely felt terrible about his mistake that had cost the captain her life, and he others were lying to themselves if they were shoving the guilt solely on Yellow's shoulders. Only Green could truly claim innocence in her demise. 

He noticed that Green was not in the cafeteria yet, nor Cyan. They were probably still in navigation, pouring over data. 

His next move would not be taken well by the others, but he approached Yellow all the same. Yellow looked up as he hesitantly sat down across from him.

"They shouldn't be mad at you," Blue said haltingly. "We all let out fear get the better of us."

Yellow just shrugged. It was like the life had been sucked out of him.

Blue was not good at conversation. He looked down at his ration bar and spent a while reading the small print on how to get it into his suit.

He fiddled with a (newly formed) panel on his suit, and once the ration was placed inside, the suit would presumably decontaminate it. Whatever was in the air wasn't poisonous to his species, so he just waited what was hopefully a reasonable amount of time before withdrawing an arm into the suit and bringing the food up to his mouth. His species could thrive off of nearly anything, so he wasted no time in devouring the nutrient-rich ration. It went down in a single large bite.

Belatedly, he saw that Yellow had not eat the wrapper, so he fished around inside him and pulled it out, pushing it back toward the decontamination panel.

Green and Cyan walked in, and Blue watched with interest as they noticed the seating arrangements. Cyan had no issue sitting with the others, and after a moment of hesitation, Green followed their friend.

Blue looked away and back at his silent companion. He may not like talking, but he did not enjoy this kind of silence either. Well, he had tried his best with Yellow. He threw away his wrapper and then headed for the personal quarters on the lower deck. The lights in the quarters were in working order, so he shut off his flashlight and pulled out his tablet to find his assigned quarters

His room was through the last door on the left, 5B. He looked around at the sparse quarters. Two trunks, two desks, and a set of bunk beds. He mentally chose the top bunk. It would offer his roommate less sight of him in case he accidentally lost form during the night. He would have preferred the vents, but that would not be possible with the Imposter-proof quarters.

There was a connected sanitation suite. He entered the small antechamber, curious, and was promptly doused in a decontamination shower. It felt terribly hot against his skin, and he hissed, instinctively trying to dodge away. The shower ended as soon as it started and he stumbled out into the bathroom. A shower, toilet, and sink. Nothing of any use to his species.

Frustrated, he turned on his heel, and thankfully was not subjected to the shower again.

Back in the main quarters, he moved toward the two trunks against the wall. The one he approached was stamped "Blue". Inside was a selection of toiletries, manuals, and a change of suits. He placed his tablet and flashlight inside for the night.

A swoosh of the door had him turning around.

"Blue, I see we'll be roommates for this mission."

It was Green. Did Green suspect him since he sat by Yellow? Were they mad at everyone because they all voted off an innocent person?

"I suppose so," Blue said, shaking himself of his worries. "I took the top bunk, if that's alright."

Green seemed to have a smile in their voice as the spoke again. "Certainly. I'm a bit too old to be climbing up to sleep every night anyways," 

Blue nodded. He wondered how old Green was. Human ages were hard to judge, they had so many and only looked slightly different moving through the stages. He knew what a child looked like, but beyond that they blended. His species only had two ages. The young and those who took care of the young. He had been of the latter for a while now. What human age did that make him?

Blue climbed up the ladder and covered his whole body in the provided blanket.

He heard the hiss of the decontamination shower, then the sound of a water shower a bit later.

Unless he wanted to try and contemplate who he could murder come morning or read a reactor instruction manual, he should try to get some sleep. Had it truly only been one day on the Skeld? It felt like longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think of this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
